Little moments
by Hermaline
Summary: Des petits bouts de Sam et Jack en couple qui trenaient dans mon ordi...


Titre : Little moments

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : des petits bouts de Sam et Jack en couple

Note : voilà, il s'agit d'une fanfic un peu spéciale puisqu'il n'y a pas d'histoire. En fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit une fanfic. Ce sont tout simplement des "petits bouts" d'inspiration qui me sont venus et qui ne rentraient dans aucune fic en écriture. Cela fait des mois que je garde ça et comme je n'arrive pas à les utiliser j'ai décidé, en attendant, de les publier tel quel car je sais que, malheureusement, les autres fics ne sont pas prêtes d'être finies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Little moments**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAMEDI 11 H 00

Sam et Jack courraient l'un à côté de l'autre, presque collés. C'était un rendez-vous hebdomadaire, le jogging du samedi. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le parc, ils aperçurent un autre couple venant en sens inverse. Chacun reconnu de qui il s'agissait. Ils s'arrêtèrent simultanément.

Pete : Sam ?

Kerry : Jack ?

Sam : Pete ?

Jack : Kerry ?

Tous se regardaient, étonnés.

Pete : Alors… euh… vous courez ?

Sam/Jack : Oui. Tous les samedis.

Kerry : C'est bien ça ! Ca entretiens !

Sam se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme n'avait visiblement pas changé.

Jack (poli) : Et vous ?

Pete : Nous ? Et bien on fait comme vous !

Sam (ne pouvant se retenir) : Tous les deux ?

Kerry : Ba vous aussi non ?

Sam/Jack : C'est différent !

Un silence s'en suivit. Vite brisé par… (on se demande qui…)

Pete : Je pense pas non.

Sam : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Pete : On est ensemble. Kerry et moi.

Sam : Pardon ?

Pete : Oui. On s'est revus après le dîner de l'autre soir… tu te rappelles…

Sam : Oui.

Nouveau silence.

Jack (croisant le regard de Sam) : Ah ! Ba c'est bien… ça…

Kerry (à Jack) : Ca ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Jack (confus) : Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est même merveilleux ! Si tout le monde est heureux c'est le principal !

Pete (fixant Sam) : Ca va ?

Sam : Très bien.

Pete : Tu es heureuse ?

Sam : Plus que jamais.

Pete : Tant mieux.

Encore un silence.

Pete/Jack : Bon… ba…

Sam/Kerry : On va y aller…

Pete : Salut ! Content de t'avoir revu Sam !

Sam (pâle) : C'est vrai ?

Pete (la regardant dans les yeux) : Oui.

Kerry : Au revoir les amoureux !

Jack (toujours dans les vappes) : Ouais…

Et Pete et Kerry s'en allèrent. Sam et Jack restèrent côté à côté dans les nuages. Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur un banc, près d'eux. Chacun contemplait ses pieds.

Sam : Si je m'attendais à ça…

Jack : Tu peux le dire…

Sam : J'ai rien contre ça !

Jack : Moi non plus !

…

Sam : Mais quand même…

Jack : Oui, c'est vrai…

…

Sam : J'y aurais jamais pensé…

Jack : C'est clair !

…

Sam : Pourquoi je me sens si mal ?

Jack : Et bien… je suis sans doute pas un bon psy mais… enfin…

Sam : Je suis pas jalouse !

Jack : Non ! Bien sûr ! J'ai jamais dit ça !

…

Sam : Ba ça alors…

Jack : Ouais…

…

Jack : Tu veux de l'eau ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack pêchait tranquillement, en bermuda, au bord du ponton depuis deux bonnes heures. Aucun poisson ne s'était présenté. Il se tourna vers sa gauche pour contempler la jeune femme allongée près de lui sur un transat en train de lire une revue scientifique.

Jack (brisant le silence) : Dites colonel, vous êtes censée être en vacances !

Sam (continuant de lire) : Je le sais parfaitement.

Jack (mielleux) : Permettez-moi d'en douter…

Sam (levant le nez de son article) : Et pourquoi ça ?

Jack : Et bien… J'ai la preuve devant mes yeux !

Sam (éberluée) : Pardon ? Le fait d'être au bord d'un lac, en maillot de bain, prouve que je ne suis pas en vacances ?

Jack : Euh… Oui ! Vous lisez !

Sam : Et alors ?

Jack (ignorant son intervention) : Qui plus est, une revue matheuse !

Sam (ironique): Et bien oui ! Désolé de vous décevoir mon général mais je n'ai pas le temps de la lire quand je travaille, alors je profite de mes VACANCES pour le faire… (revenant à son magasine) Ca me détend…

Jack : Ca vous « détend » ?

Sam (poursuivant sa lecture) : Et bien oui ! Chacun sa façon d'occuper son temps libre ! Si vous vous préférez faire semblant de pêcher, c'est votre…

Jack (la coupant) : « Semblant » !

Sam (le regardant) : Et bien oui, vous vous contentez de jeter l'hameçon et de somnoler…

Jack (se voulant convainquant) : Je ne somnole pas !

Sam : Non c'est vrai ?

Jack (se levant) : Dites donc COLONEL, vous commencez sérieusement à être indisciplinée…

Sam (souriant) : Mais… Permettez-moi de vous rappelez que je suis en… vacances…

Jack (s'approchant doucement d'elle) : N'empêche que vous êtes à deux doigts de la sentence…

Sam (curieuse) : Ah ? Et quelle sentence ?

Jack : Celle-ci !

Il se précipita sur elle, profitant de sa surprise, et, lui arrachant sa revue des mains, la jeta à l'eau.

Sam (revenant à la surface) : JACK !

Jack (au bord du ponton tout sourire) : Oui mon cœur ?

Sam : Tu vas me le payer !

Jack : J'attends de voir ça !

Sam : Tu verras… (redevenant soudainement joyeuse) Tu viens ?

Jack (sceptique devant se virement d'humeur) : Je ne sais pas très bien…

Sam : Allez !

Jack (ne pouvant résister à la proposition) : Ok !

Il plongea. Sam franchit en quelques brasses les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et posa ses mains derrière la nuque de celui-ci qui se laissa faire. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il allait répondre à son baiser, elle s'écarta vivement pour le couler.

Jack resurgit très vite, crachant l'eau qu'il avait avaler.

Jack : Ok d'accord ! On est quittes !

Sam : Je suis ravie de l'entendre !

Elle se rapprocha de lui et, cette fois-ci, se laissa… complètement faire…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAMEDI MAISON DE JACK 15 H 00

Une voiture venait de se garer devant le portail. Sam leva le nez de ses rosiers et observa la femme qui se dirigeait vers elle, sans arriver à la distinguer.

Sarah (étonnée) : Capitaine Carter ?

C'était Sarah O'Neill.

Sam ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête, elle n'était pas rassurée. Se résignant, elle quitta ses gants, posa son sécateur, et se dirigea lentement vers le portail, sans l'ouvrir.

Sarah : Bonjour capitaine !

Sam : Bonjour… Désolée de vous reprendre mais je suis colonel maintenant…

Sarah : Oh ! Félicitations !

Sam : Merci…

Les deux femmes se fixaient mutuellement chacune se demandant ce que l'autre faisait ici. Sam décida de briser le silence de plus en plus pesant.

Sam : Alors… Comment allez-vous ?

Sarah : Bien ! Très bien ! Et vous ?

Sam (hochant la tête) : Bien !

Sarah : Tant mieux !

Sam : Oui !

Sarah (écarquillant soudainement les yeux) : Jack !

Sam se retourna vivement. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux encore mouillés. Quand il aperçut le regard interrogateur de Sam, il lui sourit en la regardant dans les yeux pour la rassurer.

Jack : Sarah ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sarah sortit une enveloppe de son sac et l'agita nerveusement.

Sarah : Pour ça ! Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te la donner en main propre.

Jack (gêné) : Bien sûr… (se tournant vers Sam) Pourriez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

Sam le fixa, l'idée de les laisser là tous les deux seuls ne la réjouissait pas.

Sam : Mais…

Jack (posant une main sur son épaule) : Tout va bien.

Sam : Bien…

Sam alla ramasser ses outils et rentra dans la maison. Du salon, elle voyait Jack et Sarah discuter. Ou plutôt, se disputer. Sarah semblait crier sur Jack en montrant la maison. Jack, les mains dans les poches, l'écoutait sans ouvrir la bouche. Au bout de quelques temps, elle se calma en baissant les bras de désespoir. Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe et partit sans un mot. Jack s'empressa de rentrer chez lui.

Sam l'attendait juste derrière la porte. Il posa l'enveloppe sur la table et regarda Sam.

Sam : Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

Jack : Rien d'important ne t'en fais pas. Je reviens.

Et il partit dans la salle de bain se sécher les cheveux.

Sam contempla l'enveloppe. Elle ne devait pas, elle le savait, mais la venu de Sarah l'avait troublée. Depuis le jour où un alien avait pris la forme de Jack et qu'ils avaient dû aller le chercher à l'hôpital elle ne l'avait pas revu. Soit plus de sept ans. Elle avait espéré que Jack non plus ne l'avait pas revue. Il n'en parlait jamais.

La curiosité l'emporta. Saisissant rapidement l'enveloppe, elle ouvrit celle-ci et tira le papier qu'elle contenait, le titre suffit à la satisfaire :

**Instance de divorce**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MINNESOTA 15 H 00

Jack : Il est où mon pantalon beige ?

Sam : Avec moi. Sous le fer.

Jack pénétra dans la pièce et regarda Sam. Celle-ci s'affairait à repasser depuis 15 minutes le même pantalon, et le résultat était toujours aussi décevant. S'avouant vaincue, elle posa le fer et ôta d'un souffle une mèche blonde qui tombait sur son front.

Jack : Laisse-moi faire !

Jack la poussa gentiment et vint se mettre au travail. Sam, amusée, le regardait. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Sam : J'y vais !

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement et partit ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'elle vit derrière la foudroya.

: Euh… bonjour… capitaine… Carter c'est ça ?

C'était Sarah O'Neill.

Sam (d'une voix éteinte) : Oui…

Sarah (se voulant polie) : Comment allez-vous ?

Sam : Bien merci. Et vous ?

Sarah : Bien.

Les deux femmes se regardaient, chacune se demandant ce que l'autre faisait ici.

Sarah : Excusez-moi de paraître impolie, mais… que faites-vous ici ?

Sam (éberluée) : Et bien je…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, en effet, Jack, surgissant derrière elle, avait saisi sa taille.

Sarah : Bonjour Jack.

Jack : Bonjour Sarah. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Sarah (le regardant) : J'ai reçu ton courrier.

Jack : Je m'en doute.

Sarah : Et je suis venue te le rendre en main propre. Signé.

Jack : Bien.

Sam ignorait de quoi ils parlaient et cela l'agaçait. Sarah semblait vouloir parler et visiblement la présence de Sam la dérangeait. Jack s'en aperçu.

Jack (reprenant) : Sam, tu veux bien nous laisser ?

Sam (se tournant face à lui) : Oui, bien sûr.

Jack lâcha sa taille et lui sourit. Sam retourna près du fer à repasser. Dès son départ, le ton changea radicalement.

Sarah (furieuse) : Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Jack (étonné) : Ce qui me prend ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Sarah : Tu te fiches de moi ? Des années sans nouvelles et tout d'un coup je reçois une lettre ! Et quelle lettre !

Jack : Tu devais bien t'y attendre un jour !

Sarah : Oui ! Bien sûr ! Mais jamais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça viendrait de toi !

Jack (s'énervant) : Pourquoi ça ? Ca te dérange ?

Sarah : Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Maintenant ?

Jack : J'ai mes raisons.

Sarah : Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le capitaine Carter ?

En entendant son nom, Sam ne put s'empêcher de revenir dans le couloir pour mieux entendre.

Jack : Sam est colonel maintenant.

Sarah : « Sam » ?

Jack : Oui.

Sarah : Donc j'ai raison, n'est ce pas ? Le COLONEL Carter a bien un rapport là dedans, non ?

Jack : Cela ne te regarde pas.

Sarah : Si ça me regarde ! Tout ce qui te touche me regarde !

Jack : Pas pour longtemps !

Sarah : J'avais compris merci.

Jack (s'adoucissant) : Sarah… Depuis le temps… Tu t'étais bien faite une raison…

Sarah (regardant ses pieds) : Oui… Mais… C'est si brusque… Je n'y pensais même plus…

Jack : Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais il faut tourner la page.

Sarah : Oui, tu as raison…

Jack : …

Sarah : Très bon choix…

Jack : Pardon ?

Sarah : Elle est très jolie. Et intelligente aussi semble-t-il.

Jack : Oui. Je sais.

Sarah : Bonne chance.

Jack : Merci.

Jack referma la porte. Sam revint et se mit face de lui. Il lui sourit, posa l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans sa main et la serra dans ses bras en embrassant son cou. Sam attendit quelques secondes, appréciant cette étreinte, puis posa la question qui la taraudait.

Sam : Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

Jack (la regardant, ses mains sur sa taille (à elle)) : Rien d'important.

Sam : Sarah vient te voir, après des années de silence complet, et toi tu me dis que elle ne veux rien ?

Jack (fixant ses pieds (à lui)) : Euh… Oui…

Sam : Et cette enveloppe ?

Jack : …

Sam : Jack !

Jack (hésitant) : Et bien… Une demande de divorce…

Sam (éberluée) : Pardon ?

Jack (la re-regardant) : Oui, c'est MA demande de divorce.

Sam : Je… J'ignorais que vous n'étiez pas…

Jack : Oui, moi-même je l'avais oublié. Enfin… C'est fini maintenant.

Sam : Mais je…

Jack : Je DEVAIS le faire. C'était la dernière page qui restait à tourner. C'est fait.

Il planta son regard décidé dans les yeux bleus de Sam. Celle-ci vit qu'il ne valait pas la peine de discuter, et puis après tout, ce n'était pas si mal…

Sam (souriant) : D'accord.

Jack (souriant lui aussi) : Et comment va ce pantalon ?

Sam : Pas trop mal je crois !

Jack (embrassant son front) : Allons voir ça Dorothée !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LABO DE SAM 18 H 00

Il pénétra dans la pièce et observa la jeune femme s'afférer. Décidément, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, même devenu général, elle travaillait toujours plus que lui.

Jack : GARDE A VOUS !

Sam fit un bond de trois mètres, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Sam (fâchée) : Mon général ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Jack (lui souriant) : Mais c'était bien mon intention colonel.

Sam : Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire mon général !

Jack (faisant mine de réfléchir) : Ba… Maintenant que vous me le dites… Il y a bien deux trois rapports qui doivent m'attendre en effet…

Sam : « Deux trois » ?

Jack : Oui… Enfin… Peut-être une dizaine effectivement…

Sam : « Une dizaine » ?

Jack : Oui ba qu'est ce que vous croyez ? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Sam (haussant les sourcils) : Tiens donc ?

Jack : Ba oui…

Sam riait silencieusement. Jack se renfrogna.

Jack : Mais c'est de votre faute aussi !

Sam (arrêtant de rire) : Pardon ?

Jack : Oui ! C'est vous qui avez insisté hier pour que…

Sam (horrifiée) : MOI ?

Jack : Ba oui ! Moi je voulais travailler !

Sam : Non mais je rêve là ! Qui est ce qui à dit « Si on sortait » !

Jack : Oui ba…

Sam (pointant son index sur son torse) : Vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner dans votre bureau mon général et d'aller lire TOUS ces rapports !

Jack (étonné) : Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous colonel !

Sam : Ne prenez pas cela comme un ordre mais comme un conseil.

Jack : Un conseil ?

Sam : Oui ! De votre… petite amie !

Jack (éberluée) : De ma « petite amie » !

Sam : Oui !

Jack : Bien… Dans ce cas… Au revoir…

Sam : Au revoir !

Jack fit mine de repartir mais au dernier moment se retourna et vint saisir la tête de Sam pour l'embrasser passionnément. Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'il était déjà parti, s'écriant : « J'avais besoin d'encouragement ! ».

Sam se reporta sur son travail, un sourire aux lèvres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHALET DE JACK 22 H 00

La nuit étoilée encerclait le couple confortablement installé sur le toit. Sam était assise en tailleur, dos à Jack qui la serrait dans ses bras. La jeune femme regardait dans un télescope, où une éclipse de lune, phénomène rare, se présentait.

Sam (émerveillée (comme toujours !)) : C'est magnifique !

Jack (regardant Sam) : Je dirais même splendide…

Sam (se tournant vers lui et voyant que c'est elle qu'il observe) : Je ne crois que nous parlons de la même chose…

Jack (souriant mystérieusement) : Effectivement…

Sam (souriant à son tour) : Vous êtes incorrigible mon général…

Jack : Pas du tout ! Je sais simplement définir l'ordre de mes… priorités…

Sam (surprise) : « Priorités » ?

Jack (hochant la tête) : Et oui ! Il est clair qu'entre une éclipse de lune et vous, le choix s'impose !

Sam (amusée) : Tiens donc ? (mystérieuse) Et qu'avez-vous choisi ?

Jack (faisant de même) : D'après vous ?

Sam, lassée de tous ces dialogues, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

Jack : Dis donc colonel ! Tenteriez-vous d'influencer mon vote ?

Sam (murmurant) : Mais pas du tout…

Et pour montrer qu'elle tenait parfaitement la situation en main, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, puis, tout aussi rapidement, se remit à regarder dans le télescope.

Jack (vexé) : J'ai pas fini mon plaidoyer !

Sam (toujours avec son télescope) : Ah bon ?

Jack : Oui ! Je voulais dire… euh… oh et puis…

Ne pouvant résister, Jack força Sam à lui faire face et saisit son visage dans ses mains afin de l'embrasser à son tour.

Sam (chuchotant) : Je suis ravie d'apprendre que je compte plus pour vous que notre très chère lune…

Jack (idem) : Vous comptez plus que tout au monde… Vous le savez bien…

Sam, émue, reprit possession des lèvres de son amant, ce dernier répondant immédiatement.

Alors qu'il se présentait devant eux une soirée qui s'avérerait être passionnée, une voix les ramena très vite à la réalité…

: Euh… Désolé de vous déranger…

Le couple arrêta subitement son activité pour dévisager l'individu quelques mètres plus bas.

Jack (grognant) : Daniel !

Daniel (rapidement) : Désolé ! Mais on arrivait pas à vous joindre au téléphone, et comme Sam m'avait dit que vous étiez ici…

Jack regarda Sam les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Sam : Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Il le fallait bien… Tu es général…

Jack (résigné) : Effectivement je suis général ! Ce qui signifie que je n'ai aucune vie privée…

Sam (murmurant avant de l'embrasser) : Bien sûr que si…

Daniel resta quelques secondes à les contempler, un sourire aux lèvres, puis se décida à les séparer.

Daniel : Dites c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais…

Jack (en pleine action) : Daniel… Vous… M'emmerdez…

Daniel : Oui, ça je le vois bien mais…

Jack : Bon sang mais… Qu'est ce que… Vous… Voulez…

Daniel : C'est la base qui m'envoie.

Sam (stoppant ENFIN) : Comment ça ?

Jack : Vous pouviez pas le dire plutôt !

Daniel se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

**Fin**

Commentaire sur mes petits bouts 


End file.
